


Whiskey Bottom Will

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5+1, And then he met Hannibal Lecter, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Whiskey - Freeform, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham was convinced he's straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Five times Whiskey led Will to regretful sex decisions and the one time it didn't.A short explorations of Will Graham's sexual adventures involving whiskey.Done for Fannibal Fest's Whiskey Bottom Will challenge
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other (mentioned)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 205
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	Whiskey Bottom Will

The first time it happened, Will was in high school. He had stolen a bottle of whiskey from his dad and drank it with the head cheerleader. They ended up fucking in the pool house and he woke up with a headache and regret.

The next time it happened he was in college and had purchased the whiskey himself. It was the last day of midterms and he celebrated a little too hard with the girl across the hall. He woke up with a headache, a sore ass, and a new found appreciation for his prostate.

It didn’t happen again until he was a beat cop down in New Orleans. He was working Mardi Gras and had drowned his day in a bottle of whiskey. He can’t for the life of him remember her name or what she looked like. What he could remember was that it was one of the best lays he had ever had and that she was tall and blonde. Probably. Definitely had a pixie cut. 

Will hated it. That inability to remember. It was why a good ten plus years had passed before his next whiskey lay. 

Margot he does not regret. For starters, the whiskey was good. Far better than any of the whiskey he owned himself. Besides, Margot herself was not bad, especially considering the fact that he was not a lesbian. Although, the icing on the cake was the fact that he was apparently a one hit wonder and the expression on Hannibal’s face was priceless. 

He does not regret everything that happened after that, although he does hold Hannibal personally accountable for the demise of his unborn child. He would have made a good father.

The last time it happened was right after Jack came to visit. He had drunk enough to find the courage to read Hannibal's letter, and then beg Molly to peg him while he most certainly did  _ not  _ imagine Hannibal. 

Molly deserved better. That much Will knows. He does not blame her for leaving, in fact he applauds her for having bigger balls then he ever did. He does miss his dogs though. 

Which brings him back to the present. It's been five months since what he dubs 'the fall' and he can finally smile without wincing, so he calls it a win. His shoulder is still shot to shit, but that is to be expected. Hannibal though, for someone who has literally been shot through the stomach (although the man insists it's not through the stomach) and thrown off a cliff (which Will still likes to call the fall), he seems to have come out unscathed. That is if one considers 'on the brink of death' for a month and a half and then miraculously healed like Jesus fucking Christ on the third day, unscathed. Not that Will is bitter or anything.

What is bitter is the Old Fashioned he's currently nursing, because he can't remember how many he's already had, and fuck can Hannibal make a mean Old Fashioned. Will is already halfway to throwing his ankles in the air and begging Hannibal to check the health of his prostate with his cock, and then he has to go and mention his dogs. His fucking dogs. Yes, of course Will wants Hannibal to go and break into Molly's house and kidnap his dogs, because fuck did he miss them. 

"Of course, I don't mean all the dogs," Hannibal clarifies, drawing Will's attention back to him as he takes a seat next to him. "That would be absurd, but perhaps the little terrier and the new one, Winston was it?"

“Yeah, Winston," Will says, tossing back the rest of his drink. He settles the glass on the end table before turning his attention to Hannibal and his oh so kissable lips. "I- yes."

Hannibal's lips curl slightly, into what can only be considered a smile on Hannibal Lecter's face. He crosses his legs, and fuck no one should be allowed to have legs that long. "Excellent," Hannibal says with a swirl of his wine. He takes his time, breathing in the rich bouquet before letting the liquid wash over his lips and onto his tongue.

Will finds himself mesmerized by the movement of the wine, finds himself wondering how it would feel to be breathed in by Hannibal before slipping into his mouth. Will needed another drink, but he is in no state to fix himself another Old Fashioned, so he stumbles onto his feet, grabs the empty glass and fills it with bourbon until the liquid covers the ice. 

"Perhaps you should slow down a little, dear Will," Hannibal says when he stumbles back toward the couch.

Will waves him off, taking a sip before falling gracelessly onto the couch, the bourbon sloshing precariously as he lands half on top of Hannibal. "I'm fine, bourbon is a food."

Hannibal smiles for real this time, his eyes shining with delight as he takes the glass from Will and places both the bourbon and his wine on the end table. Will wants to protest that he wasn't quite done yet, but then an arm slips around him and he is being pulled onto Hannibal's lap. "Hannibal," he breathes out shakily, hands seeking out Hannibal's face, trailing against the stubble there, finding their way around to tangle into his hair, longer than it's ever been. 

_ "Mylimasis," _ Hannibal says reverently, breath ghosting Will's as he draws their faces that much closer.

Will laughs nervously, hands restless as he plays with the tips of Hannibal's hair. "I don't know what that means."

"It means beloved." 

Will's hands tighten in Hannibal's hair, he shifts his weight, settling properly on Hannibal's lap and closes the last few centimeters between them. "Mmm, I like that," he says against Hannibal's lips. He lingers, presses forward again with more force, delighting when Hannibal presses back, captures his mouth in a proper kiss.

They kiss as if their very existence depends on. Slow and tentative at first, but building quickly and Will is caught between tracing the inside of Hannibal's mouth with his tongue and biting at his lips.

He groans when they part, ass grinding down against Hannibal's erection. Nervous excitement thrum through his veins as he anticipates how it would feel to be filled with his cock, hot and stiff and made of flesh and blood _.  _ "Fuck, Hannibal, I've never been with a man before."

Hannibal's hands run down his side, settle heavy on his hips as they help guide his movements. "Oh, mon cher," Hannibal coos in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "laissez les bon cock rouler."

Will stills. His French had never been the best. High school level shit with a little bit of Creole slipped in there, but even he knows what Hannibal just said made absolutely no sense. "Let the good cock… roll? Are you feeling alright, Doctor Lecter?"

"Better than ever, dear Will. Meeting you is like finding the baby in the King Cake. Reward with good luck."

"King cake?" Will asks, leaning forward to steal another kiss. "It's May, Hannibal, there ain't no fucking King Cake, darlin' unless you're holding out on me."

Hannibal hums, licks into Will's mouth again and devours him. Will almost forgets about the terrible French and the King Cake reference by the time Hannibal releases him. If he knew kissing Hannibal Lecter would feel this good, he would have done it ages ago.

"We can always play carnival," Hannibal says, grip tightening on Will's hips, "you can sit on my face, and I'll guess how much you weigh."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Will knows that line. That's  _ his _ line. His favorite one back when he still lived in New Orleans. He tries to remember back to that night. The one where he decided to say fuck it and partake in the festivities, downing one too many Jack and cokes before meeting the fuck of his life. He tries to remember that girl, the one with the pixie cut and tongue which made him touch heaven. It couldn't possibly be. It  _ couldn't. _ "You've never been to Mardi Gras have you?"

Hannibal smiles. Tongue darting out to wet his lips before leaning back, dragging Will along with him. "I have once," he says slowly, hands trailing all over Will's ass. "During my surgeon days. I had worked locum tenens, taken on positions at various hospitals all over the country, spent a few weeks in New Orleans. I met a dashing police officer there once. Fascinating, gorgeous man with the face of a Botticelli."

Will can feel the heat rising to his face. He can  _ almost _ see that girl, that night. It's hazy, a flash of ostentatious purple and peacock green. The shirt he remembers. A royal purple, a deep V, low and revealing, crowded with a variety of beads. It's terrible, because he can't remember much of anything else. Well, he can remember that blowjob. He definitely remembers the blowjob, because he's pretty sure he ascended to heaven. God and those eyes. The way the amber shined. Fuck.

Will snaps back to the present. He grabs at Hannibal's face, paws at him until he's staring deep into his  _ amber  _ eyes. Will snarls, kisses him deep and then scrambles off of him. He grabs his bourbon, tosses it back and sinks back onto the couch, fumbling at his belt. "Knees, now," Will growls.

Hannibal obliges him. Sinks gracefully to his knees and stills Will's hands. Will stares down at him, mesmerized as Hannibal leans in to tongue his button open, drawing the zipper down with his teeth. 

"Oh, god," Will moans, and he's back in that shitty apartment. The one over that pizzeria on Magazine. He brushes back Hannibal's bangs, drowns in his eyes. "You better be real, and not just the whiskey talking."

"Mylimasis," Hannibal says, freeing Will's cock from the confines of his boxers and licks a stripe up the underside of it. "I am offended you forgot me."

"Fuck, I didn't forget you, Hannibal," Will protests, hands fisted in Hannibal's hair, urging him to take him into his mouth. Suck as if his life depended on it, and fuck what is he doing demanding a known cannibal to take his dick into his mouth. "I mean I did forget you, I forgot it  _ was _ you, but I didn't forget that night. No never that night. I didn't forget  _ you,  _ I just always thought you were a woman."

Will's not surprised when Hannibal pulls off his cock, sits back on his haunches and simply raises an eyebrow at him,  _ offended. _

Will laughs, leans over to draw Hannibal back to him, hands stroking over his face. "No, not like that," he says, peppering Hannibal's face with soft kisses. "It's just, I lived my life convinced I was straight. It wasn't until Molly was pegging me and I was imagining your face that I might have finally admitted to myself that maybe, just maybe I might not be as straight as I thought."

Something feral passes over Hannibal's perfect features at the mention of Molly's name, and Will gets it. He too would be filled with blind fury if Hannibal were to mention his escapades with Bedelia or even Alana. "God, Hannibal," Will says, eyes brimming with tears as he takes in his monster. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to know that the greatest fuck of my life also happens to be the greatest love of my life?"

"Oh, Will," Hannibal murmurs, nuzzling against Will's hands as tears fall freely from his eyes. Will gasps when Hannibal stokes him again. Shifts so he can remove his pants and widen his stance to wrap his legs around his monster, his  _ man,  _ the love of his life. 

"Show me, Hannibal," Will urges, sliding forward so that Hannibal can gain access to his ass. "Fuck me, breed me, claim me. Brand me with your cock so that I will never want for anything else ever again."

"With pleasure, mylimasis."


End file.
